


It's Someday, I Suppose

by Bookishgirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Post-Series, Spoilers, TRK spoilers, The Gray Man returns, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gray Man returns to 300 Fox Way and his makeshift family. Written for me because I just finished TRK and am very upset that Mr. Gray is gone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Someday, I Suppose

The Gray Man had been away for too long. He sat in his car, parked just down the street from 300 Fox Way, where he could see outline of the woman he loved in the front window.

_Maura._ Mr. Gray’s heart murmured, beginning to ache in his chest. Maura Sargent was a wonderfully independent woman; she was strong, and it was clear to everyone who met her that she did not need a man in her life to be happy, much less for anything else. But she loved The Gray Man anyway, which made it all the more wonderful and precious.

Mr. Gray watched the woman he loved through the window for a few moments, debating with himself about whether or not he would put the psychics of Henrietta in harm’s way with his return. Before he could make up his mind, though, there was a light rapping of knuckles against the passenger side window.

It was Blue Sargent, that wonderful, fanciful girl.

The Gray Man unlocked the door after less than a heartbeat of hesitation. Blue slid into the passenger seat, staring out the windshield towards her childhood home.

“She misses you.” The soft words were spoken after seconds – maybe minutes, maybe days – of silence. They came from the only non-psychic girl in a home full of psychically gifted women. “Just go knock on the damn door.”

The door closed behind the youngest Sargent almost too quietly, her bright mismatched knee socks practically glowing in the dimming sunlight as she crossed the street, then climbed the back fence, presumably to sit beneath her beech tree.

Blue’s words rattled around in Mr. Gray’s brain for minutes – hours, maybe no time at all – before his feet made the decision for his brain.

In just seconds, The Gray Man was standing on the front porch of 300 Fox Way, lowering his fist after having knocked on the door. His heart hammered in his chest for one, two, three agonizing seconds before the door opened, revealing Maura Sargent in all her natural, messy-haired glory. Mr. Gray watched as disbelief, relief, anger all rivaled for dominance on her face, before it all settled down into one small, tender half-smile.

“Mr. Gray.”

“Maura.”

“It’s someday, I suppose.” They both understood the reference to the last thing The Gray Man had said to Maura nearly a year and a half before this moment. Mr. Gray offered Maura a small half-smile in return, holding his arms out ever so slightly, merely a question. Maura answered by stepping on to the porch and wrapping her arms around his torso.

The embrace was bittersweet; the both of them glad Mr. Gray had returned, Maura still a bit upset he had had to leave in the first place. The Gray Man closed his eyes slowly, resting his cheek lightly atop the psychic’s head, and though he didn’t know if he was back with this woman just for a time or for good, he decided that right then and there that it didn't matter. They would figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this/flesh this out a bit more, if anyone would be interested in that


End file.
